Şablon:T4
: Drago! Power up! Go! : Yeah! : You can do better than that! : Kick it more! : To the max. : Uh oh! (CRASHING) : Drago, no! : That was your fault, Dan. : My fault, huh? (LAUGHING) (DAN SIGHING) : S'up guys? : You two knuckleheads wanna explain? (BARKING) : Huh? Explain what? : Um, that. : Okay, Drago and I were y'know, training. Guess we got a little carried away. (BARKING) : You said it, Lightning. : You even wrecked my film equipment. : Oh. Oops. : It was Dan's fault! : What? It was not. : What else is new, Dan? When you get focused on one thing, you lose track of everything. : We were just practicing, really hard. : You call smashing up trees practice? (GROANING) : You really need to think about your surroundings when you use Bakugan. : So you don't hurt anyone or anything. Get it? : You gonna let 'em talk to you like that? : Nope. : Y'know what, guys? I already got two parents. I thought we're supposed to be the Awesome Ones, doing whatever we can to have fun and stuff! Well, this isn't fun at all! : Can you believe Wynton and Lia? Acting all high and mighty, like they're all that. : What is "high and mighty"? (MIMICKING LIA) : "You should think about your surroundings when you use Bakugan." (MIMICKING WYNTON) : "So you don't wreck anything." : They can't talk to me like I'm a little kid. I don't need their lectures. (CRASHING) : Did you hear that, Dan? : That sounds like... Dan ve Drago: Bakugan! (GASPING) : Huh. Three Skorporoses. : And look, they're practicing. Ventuslu: Yeah. Aquoslu: Yay! Ventuslu: Wee! Look at me, I'm flying! : Oh boy, they need work. : Huh? Whoa! Pyruslu: Cool. : Hey! What're you doing? Pyruslu: Who me? Ventuslu: Whoa! It's the Awesome Ones guy! Pyruslu: Dan Kouzo! Aquoslu: You're awesome, Dan! Pyruslu: Look at that, he's got Drago with him! : Ummm, how do you know me? Pyruslu: We watch your videos online! We're huge fans! Ventuslu: The Awesome Ones are the best! So that's why we went out and found our own Bakugan! : Found them? Aquoslu: Yeah. We had to look really hard too. Ventuslu: We had to dig holes. Aquoslu: A lot of holes. Pyruslu: People cried a lot and shouted. Watch this, Dan! VAP: We have a name. We're the Rowdy Reds! : Hold on! Look here Rowdy Reds. I know Bakugan are fun, but look at what you're doing to this park. Ventuslu: What do you mean? This park is our playground. We're going to shoot our videos right here. Aquoslu: Just like the Awesome Ones! VAP: Yay! AO! AO! AO! : They're acting just like you, Dan. : They're acting like me? : Okay, okay. Remember, I'm the Bakugan expert. So, you need to listen and do, to exactly as I say When you use a Bakugan, you have to think about your surroundings. That way, you don't end up wrecking stuff. VAP: Oh! : So I put a stop to their antics right then and there. And a good thing I did, or they would've totaled the park. They were really too focused on playing with their Bakugan. : Dude, that's basically what we said to you earlier. : You barked at us, and now you're acting like you came up with this? (BARKING) : I really messed up before. Sorry about that, guys, my bad. And I'm super sorry about breaking your film equipment. : But do you seriously think a bunch of seven-year-olds are going to listen to what you said to them? : I was pretty convincing. And I am Dan Kouzo. : We have a breaking news report! There is massive property damage occurring in Costero Canyada. : Say what? : That's Skorporos! : You were saying, Dan? Huh? : Maybe they need a bit more convincing. : Looks like a job for the AO! (CRASHING) Ah! : It's like they didn't listen to anything that I said to them. : (SARCASTICALLY) Hard to believe. : You guys ready to rock? : Hold up there, guys. This is my mess. Let me clean it up. : Fine by me. : Good luck, Dan. VAP: We're the Rowdy Reds! We're the Rowdy Reds! : Drome up! VAP: Whoa! What's that? : Bakugan! Brawl! (ROARING) : Hey, Rowdy Reds! Did you forget everything I told you? Pyruslu: You're not the boss of us, Dan Kouzo! Ventuslu: You're not so great! Aquoslu: And you smell bad. Pyruslu: We're just having a little fun. Stay out of our way! : Having fun is all good, but sometimes rules are there for a reason! : Uh, nice kids. Aquoslu: Skorporos, let's show Drago and Dan here what we can do! : Oh, three against one? Fun! : Just remember, Drago, we're trying to teach these little kids a really important lesson! Pyruslu: Let's go, Red! Poison Sting! Aquoslu: Darkus Slicer! Ventuslu: Tail Sweep, Green! (GRUNTING) : Drago! Here. BakuCore! : Hey! Stop! Stop! : Hey, think we should help him out? : I guess. : Huh. Right, lets watch the fun a bit longer. : Drago! Oh, yeah. Pyruslu: Let's try that too! : Hey, don't copy me. : Oy! : Drago! Whoa! : Too close! : Uh, chat going well? : Not too good, I'm afraid. (GRUNTING) : Drago! (ROARING) : Fly, Drago! :You got it! (GASPING) Pyruslu: Look at that! Our Bakugan... Aquoslu: Can't fly. : Drago, Twisting Inferno! (ROARING) ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ ♪ Battle Planet ♪ ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ VAP: (GASPING) Whoa! (GASPING) VAP: Our Bakugan. Pyruslu: Drago is such a big meanie! : Stop! Stand down you guys. This ends now. Aquoslu: But look what Drago did to our park! : It'll only get worse if you keep on battling so you have to call it a day. Pyruslu: What's the diff? It's trashed already. : This isn't very fun, is it? So, how about we stop? (CRYING) : This Bakugan battle is over. Pyruslu: Fire's out! Aquoslu: Yay! And the park is fixed! : Anything that's smashed inside the Drome goes back to normal when the battle ends. Pyruslu: This is so great. Our old park is back again. : But anything that gets broken before the Drome goes up, no matter what, then it stays broken. Ventuslu: We need to clean this place up. How are we supposed to fix a building? It's too big. Aquoslu: Not to worry, the Bakugan will help us. : We'll help clean up as well. You too, Dan. : What? Help clean up? I guess I could try, but I'm not so hot at uhh... Pyruslu: You're gonna be great at it, Dan. You can just copy us this time, okay? - (LAUGHING) : Uh, O... Okay. (GROANING) : Hey! (SIGHING) VAP: Oh, Dan? : (SIGHING) Huh? VAP: This area's next! : (SIGHING) Coming. Pyruslu: MAX Ventuslu: MAC Aquoslu: MAGGIE